


Two Years

by LiliR22



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliR22/pseuds/LiliR22
Summary: Fluffy oneshot about Jinyoung being in love with his roommate Mark and suffering when Mark goes on dates





	Two Years

“I am wildly, deeply, madly in love with you.”

That is what Jinyoung should’ve said before Mark walked out of that door to meet up with his online date. 

“Wow.”

That was the first, and only, thought he had the first time he ever laid eyes on a laughing Mark across the room of a college party, two years ago. 

“Wow.”

That’s what Jinyoung thought when he built up the courage to walk over and talked to Mark for the first time ever. 

“I’m in love with you.”

That was the thought that Jinyoung confirmed as the first year of their friendship developed and as Mark asked if they wanted to be apartment roommates. 

“I am wildly, deeply, madly in love with you.”

That was what ran through Jinyoung’s head each and every day as he greeted Mark in the mornings and met with him at their usual cafe in the evenings. 

“I’m a stupid fucking idiot.”

That’s what Jinyoung thinks now and every time he watches Mark leave for another date.

For some reason, it felt like all of his courage was used up at that party two years ago. So now here he was, curled under three blankets on the living room couch with a tub of strawberry ice cream and a big ol bottle of red wine (today’s was bigger than normal), as he watched random cooking shows on their very tiny TV. 

Each time Mark walked out that door, Jinyoung prayed that something was wrong with his date of the night. Catfish, Narcissist, anything bad really. He knew it was wrong, but he just couldn’t help himself. One scoop of strawberry, one swig from the bottle, one scoop, a swig, scoop, swig. He’s really gotta get healthier habits to distract himself. Maybe he should take up Jackson’s gym offer every once in a while. 

The further the night went on, the more the food on the screen became a blur and his head began to buzz. Jinyoung’s eyes drifted to a close as he laid his head back and began to hum to himself. 

Before he knew it, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him. His eyes fluttered open and he was greeted by the image of an upside down Mark looking down at him. 

“Hey, what are you up to?”

“Nothing much, just learning the magic of cooking.”

Jinyoung replied, his words dragging slightly. Mark threw his keys and jacket on the kitchen table before walking back over to Jinyoung. He was wearing fitted black jeans with a white long sleeve tucked in and his hair was slicked back nicely. Jinyoung’s face was slightly flushed as he watched Mark pick up the wine bottle next to Jinyoung and plop himself down on the couch where the bottle used to be. 

“How was the date?”

Mark took a swig from the bottle, his eyes not leaving the TV, as he shrugged and responded,

“Meh, not really what I was hoping for.”

Jinyoung cheered mentally as he reached out and Mark handed the bottle back to him. He took a sip of it before responding,

“Oh really? So what were you hoping for?”

Mark chuckled, turning his head to face Jinyoung,

“Maybe a smart bookworm, kind, caring, laidback. Know anyone like that?”

Jinyoung chuckled as he met Mark’s eyes before taking another sip,

“Damn you were looking for all of that on the first date? Good luck.”

Mark rolled his eyes, laughing lightly as he gently grabbed the bottle from Jinyoung and turned his attention back to the TV.

“So, what are we cooking?”

Jinyoung turned his attention back to the TV, the images still a little blurry to him.

“Honestly...I have no fucking clue.”

Mark let out a short high pitched laugh, causing a grin to spread on Jinyoung’s face. Jinyoung took another sip before leaning his head back against the couch and turning to stare at Mark’s profile. Every angle was sharp yet smooth, like he was just hand crafted to look absolutely stunning. His golden blonde hair was slightly tousled from the evening but it still managed to look perfect as it framed his slender face. 

Mark turned to find Jinyoung staring, but Jinyoung was far too drowsy to bother moving his gaze. Mark smiled as he whispered,

“What is it, Jinyoungie?”

Jinyoung smiled gently, he loved that nickname. 

“Mark, do you remember when we first met?”

Mark’s eyebrows furrowed and his gaze moved away as he thought to himself and tried to recall the occasion. His eyes brightened as he looked back at Jinyoung. 

“Wait! Wasn’t it at one of Jackson’s first parties freshman year?”

Jinyoung smile grew warm, glad that Mark could still remember, as he nodded gently. 

“Mhmm. Did you know it took me 20 minutes to build up the courage to talk to you?”

Mark laughed gently,

“What? No way. You seemed so relaxed and calm the whole time we spoke.”

Jinyoung chuckled as he shook his head, 

“I was shaking, I think I spilled some of my drink on a girl as I walked over to you.”

Mark began to laugh his beautiful high pitched laugh and Jinyoung’s smile grew wider as he continued,

“Yup, I’ll never forget that. I just remember seeing you across that room and thinking, “if I don’t talk to this cute boy right now, I’ll regret this for the rest of my four years of college” and then I chugged some weird alcohol concoction and walked up to you.”

Mark’s eyes grew wider as he began to giggle even more,

“Oh shut up. Stop lying.”

Mark said, gently hitting Jinyoung’s shoulder. Jinyoung’s eyes traced Mark’s facial features as he quietly replied,

“God, Mark, I wish I was lying. It would be a lot less embarrassing.”

Mark’s laughs slowed down as he met Jinyoung’s eyes,

“Wait, really? So you talked to me, what was the rest of the plan there? Hang out more? Because you certainly got that.”

Jinyoung laughed to himself,

“No, actually. I was going with the flow but then things didn’t really go according to plan.”

Mark’s eyes seemed to grow darker as he held eye contact with Jinyoung,

“Well, what happened?”

Jinyoung’s reply came out in a whisper,

“I lost courage.”

As Mark leaned in closer, thinking of a way to reply, Jinyoung‘s thoughts escaped his lips,

“But I think I might have found some.” 

Before Mark could reply, Jinyoung leaned in. His plump lips brushed against Mark’s before he slowly crashed them together. It took him a second before his brain finally processed the most important part: Mark wasn’t pulling away. Jinyoung’s hands reached up to cup Mark’s face as Mark’s arms slowly slid around his waist, deepening their kiss. 

When they finally pulled away from each other, Jinyoung stared at Mark, his eyes wide with amazement. A large grin grew on Mark’s face as he stared at Jinyoung and said, 

“I’ve been waiting for two years for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Thank you so much for reading ^^ I would love to know what your favorite parts were


End file.
